djs_swrpfandomcom-20200213-history
Sith
WIP. Note: Acquire specific dates, history and names for each Sith Empire so that a comprehensive listing of Canon & Legends Sith Empires may be formed. Then, a roster of Sith from each era may be created on this page. History A Legacy of Empires Adas' Sith Empire BBY - 27,700 BBY Hakagram Graush's Sith Empire before 6900 BBY Naga Shadow's Sith Empire BBY - 4400 BBY Resurgent Sith Empire BBY - 3641 BBY True Sith Empire BBY - 3636 BBY New Sith Empire BBY - 1100 BBY Brotherhood of Darkness BBY - 1000 BBY Aegon Prometeo's Sith Empire UNKNOWN Darth Je're's Sith Empire UNKNOWN Rogue Jedi's Sith Empire to 32 BBY One Sith ABY - 140 ABY Sith Collective ABY - UNKNOWN Clone Wars Sidious's Plot Korriban Offshoot Darth Manor & Darth Cortex. WIP. Galactic Civil War New Republic From the New Republic through to the establishment of the Galactic Alliance and beyond, secret Sith and self-proclaimed Sith began revealing themselves. Several academies and orders worked to increase their power, to find recruits, and some sought to battle the New Republic. List of Known Sith (List each Sith's title, real name, the era they were in, and the date if possible.) List of Sith Brotherhoods, Cults, and Orders Sith Schools of Thought Naga Sadow Naga Sadow believed that power dwarfed complacency and was gained through expansion, domination and control. Wisdom was to be valued, even from outside cultures, and was superior to wallowing endlessly in one's riches. Destroying beings and objects with valuable information was a worthless pursuit, as was cowering and trembling as a coward. Better to fight back and unify the SIth. Deception was key to one's goal and petty scheming did not surpass the grand dreams. The Sith arts combined with imagination could create illusions that seemed real, and Sith alchemy could be used to asset one's will over the natural universe. By refusing to give into fear, striking swiftly and decisively, and consuming the enemy, those who practiced the Dark Side would fight for the future of the Sith as a whole. Tulak Hord Tulak Hord believed in mastering hatred and the gathering darkness, and draining the strength of opponents and feeding from it. Only the worthy should obtain knowledge, he argued, and size and physical strength were unimportant factors when faced with the scope, scale and power of the Dark Side. Sith'ari Adas Adas believed that teachings were not to be wasted by being passed onto the weak and unworthy. The foolish were to be enslaved, the idealists executed, and the timid preyed upon. Fallen enemies were to be honoured and the Dark Side could sustain oneself. Marka Ragnos Marka Ragnos believed in pitting adversaries against each other, and then eliminating the rest of one's rivals through brutal and ruthless campaigns. The Dark Side held a grand design that would ensure the Sith lived forever, and each Sith could take multiple apprentices. Strength, power and strategy were vital. Life was energy to be absorbed from living beings and into oneself, and hatred became energy with which one could defeat their adversaries through the Dark Side. The Force and the arts of war must be mastered and then joined with pure rage, so that the Dark Side could make one unwoundable. The traditions of Korriban were to be followed. Rivals and enemies were to be fought against and manipulated, used even after their deaths, but a Sith had to be careful lest they become a puppet of the one they had summoned. Darth Andeddu Darth Andeddu believed in the teachings of the Ancient Sith and the core of his doctrines were based on Karness Muur's. He believed in power and the shadow of power. Knowledge was power and true Sith did not share it. Sharing it with others would lead them to have the knowledge to overthrow the Dark Lord. The teachings of predecessors must be respected and adhered to. True Sith mastered their own destinies, and rendered others subservient. Titles were of no importance. The physical body would always weaken and fail, being nothing but a shell or vessel. Real power existed within the spirit and mind, which could be transferred into a new vessel. What one believed to be real would manifest as real to those who beheld it. Opponents could be destroyed by illusions that they believed in. Darth Revan Revan believed that those who used the Dark Side were bound to serve it, offering power for power's sake. A Sith must crave and covet power, seeking it without reservation or hesitation so that the Force might change them. His understanding was that the teachings of the Jedi focused on fighting and controlling the transformation, limiting themselves. True power, Revan argued, was only available to those who embraced transformation without compromise. Mercy, compassion and loyalty had to be done away with, or else those who attempted to walk the path of moderation would be dragged down by their own weakness. Those who accepted power must hold onto it, because the very nature of the Dark Side invited strife and rivalry. The greatest strength of the Sith, he claimed, was that their rivalry resulted in culling weak beings from the order. Yet the rivalry contained their greatest weakness: the strong had to be careful lest they be overwhelmed by the ambitions of those working beneath them in concert. Any master who instructed more than one apprentice was a fool in Revan's eyes, since in time the apprentices would unite in strength and overthrow their master, inevitably. He believed each Master must have only one student. That was why Revan believed there could only be one Dark Lord, with the Sith ruled by a single leader who embodied strength and power in the Dark Side. As soon as that leader grew weak, another must seize the mantle. The strong ruled, the weak served, and that was the way it was meant to be. Darth Sidious Hatred completes the journey to the Dark Side. Pain reminds the Sith that they are still alive. Darth Vader To be Sith is to cling to existence at all costs. Darth Vader considered a piece of the Jedi philosophy that some events were violent enough to leave scars on the Force itself. After Alderaan's destruction, he wondered if Palpatine's true motive was a way to attack the Force itself. Category:Sith Category:Order of the Sith Lords Category:Sith Order Category:Dark Side Category:Force Sensitive Category:Sith Empire Category:Reconstituted Sith Empire